As long as u Love me!
by Raye-chan
Summary: A short song fic i wrote as a trial, once of Heero and Serena based.


Well here's my first try at a song fic and I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but I do own this story so enjoy!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Inners and Serena: 19  
  
Gundam Pilots: 20  
  
Haruka & Michiru: 24  
  
Setsuna: very old!  
  
Hotaru: 8  
  
*****  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine;  
  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
  
  
  
Heero looked up at his companion, his reason for living. Her blonde hair was up in two odango's and her heart shaped bangs were being blown about by the wind. Her cerulean eyes were filled with mirth as she watched the ducks play in the pond, swimming this way and that.  
  
Heero gave a small smile, (Shock Horror!) 'Oh Rena' he thought, as he leaned back on the bench they were sitting on and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her softly to his side. 'Did you know how alone and lost I felt before I met you? I had no reason to live, I was a soldier and with the wars ended I had no purpose in life. But you gave me a purpose, a reason to live Rena.'  
  
Heero's train of thought was broken when he noticed Serena was no longer seated at his side. She was instead standing in front of him and the bench, waving her hand backwards and forwards before his face. "Heero? Earth to Heero, is anyone in there?" Serena giggled when Heero shook his head slightly and grasped her hand in both of his.  
  
"Come on Heero, what's on your mind? You've been out of it for the past hour and you've hardly spoken since dinner! When you said we were doing something special tonight this is not what I had in mind!" Serena stated as she looked up at Heero, a pout gracing the delicate features of her face.  
  
"Serena. . ." Heero started looking up at her nervously, then back down at his hands. "We've been together now for two years, since just after the wars finished. . ."  
  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't dream of being with any one else!" Serena exclaimed as her eyes twinkled in the moons glow and she smiled her hundred watt smile, that she only gave Heero.  
  
Heero looked up and saw her smiling face filled with love, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to disappear at the sight of her smile and he continued with what he was saying before. "Serena, you showed me how even I could live life by my emotions. You taught me how to love and live life to its fullest. And Serena. . ."  
  
Serena's eyes widened in shock as she watched Heero kneel on the ground and bring out a small black box from his denim jacket. "I was wondering if you'd live that life with me, by my side as my wife. Would you do me that honor Rena and be mine for eternity?"  
  
"Oh Heero. . ." Serena stuttered as she looked down into his Prussian eyes filled with hope and longing. "I don't know what to say, except. . ."  
  
Heero felt his heart stop as she paused and looked at him before giving her answer, "Yes!" A burden which he didn't even know he was carrying lifted from his heart as he heard that one little word which promised happiness for all eternity. Heero moved from his kneeling position from the damp grass and embraced Serena in a hug, before kissing her passionately.  
  
When they pulled apart Heero opened the lid of the jewelry box to reveal a beautiful diamond in a heart shape with little blue sapphire tears framing it. Heero set it on Serena's ring finger before the two sat back down on the bench intent on just being together.  
  
  
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind;  
  
Risking it all at a glance  
  
  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Odango atama, what do you mean your marring Heero? What about your destiny? What about Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-usa? Raye screamed.  
  
"Raye. . ." Serena was cut off before she could finish what she was going to say.  
  
"Does any one else here think that Odango has gone completely bonkers?" Raye queried as she looked around the shrine at the gathered senshi.  
  
Amy and Lita raised their hands slowly, glancing uncertainly at Mina and the outer senshi who hadn't budged an inch, in fact the only reason that the outers were here was because Serena had called this meeting.  
  
Raye glared angrily at the opposing outers and Mina before returning her attention to Serena. "See Odango, your crazy! What about Darien, isn't he your true love for all the lives you are meant to live? You loved him in the Silver Alliance and your future self loves him as a husband and King, so why can't you?"  
  
"Raye, I . . ."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Raye, put a sock in it!" Mina yelled, her temper had finally been pushed to the edge, and she was not going to let the three fools order her cousin and best friend around as if she was a slave or a doll they could discard when they no longer needed or wanted it. "Serena is not bound by destiny or fate, and if I remember correctly it was Darien who dumped her, and not she who dumped him, so why are you making such a big deal over this? Besides, Crystal Tokyo will still come about it will just have a different King, and Chibi-usa will have a different father. And I think Heero will make a better King and Father any way, he's way more responsible than Darien ever will be!"  
  
"Mina's right" Setsuna said in her quiet voice causing every one to look at the corner where the outers were all sitting, Setsuna the only one who didn't look like she would yell at them at the slightest wrong word.  
  
"Every thing will be fine, and although neither Heero nor Darien know the changes in their destiny all will work out well in the end."  
  
"I hope you're all happy!" Raye snapped, "You're all just willing to sit by and let her ruin the destiny we have all worked so hard to get? Well I won't!" as she said this Raye got up from where she had been sitting and advanced on Serena hatred there for all to see. When she neared Serena she raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Tears came to Serena's eyes as she put a hand to her face. Her whole right cheek stung as her fingers touched it lightly, her face showed disbelief that one of her supposed protectors and best friend had dared to hit her. Turning on her heals Serena ran from the temple and people who she thought she could trust, even her Dad had been happy for her and didn't interrogate Heero as he did Darien.  
  
"I hope you are happy!" Haruka shot at Raye before she and the outers plus Mina exited the temple in disgust at what they had seen go on there.  
  
  
  
How you got me blind is still a mystery;  
  
I can't get you out of my head  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was walking down the main street of Tokyo a certain gold haired girl on his mind. 'Ahh Rena you don't know how happy you've made me, though I still don't know why you wouldn't let me come with you to break the news to your friends. . .'  
  
Heero's thoughts were blown out the window as some one rounded a corner and knocked him over, causing them both to fall to the ground in the middle of the walkway. Heero raised his head only to be greeted with Serena looking down at him tears falling freely down her face. "Rena, what's wrong?"  
  
"They. . . they don't want me to be with you" Serena said fresh tears falling down her face. "They say I must find some one else preferably Darien and marry him just so that their future is secure, but Heero I don't want any one else!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and began to sob into his chest.  
  
"Shhh Rena" Heero breathed softly, as he hugged her to him comfortingly, "They can't rule your life, and how are they to know what makes you happy? You do what you want to do"  
  
Serena looked up from his chest and smiled, "Your right, but first there's some thing I must tell you. . ."  
  
* Outers and Mina's pov *  
  
"They belong together" Mina whispered as she looked at her cousin crying on Heero's shoulder, "There's sparks between them that just weren't there with Sere and Darien. I don't see why the others can't see what is right in front of their noses!"  
  
"Because all they think of is them selves and how this affects the future they believed was set in stone, and was meant to happen." Michiru stated, sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, why do they wish to rule himes life?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at Setsuna.  
  
"They wish to rule Serenity-himes life because they believe in only what they want and not the happiness of one of their own little one."  
  
"Ohhh" Hotaru said pretending she understood what was said even though her face clearly showed she didn't have a clue as to what Setsuna was going on about.  
  
  
  
Don't care what is written in your history;  
  
As long as you here with me  
  
  
  
Serena had finished telling Heero the story of her life (I'm lazy so pretend I wrote it all okay, its late here and I really want to get this out!) and was now waiting patently for the laughter which was shore to follow what she'd said. But that was not what she got. "Rena, since you told me about your life I think it's only fair that I tell you what made me into the cold and heartless man you first met two years ago. . ."  
  
(Insert what happened in GW time line here!)  
  
"Oh Heero, I had no idea, I thought you'd just had a rough life, but I never would have guessed that you actually fought in the wars and were a Gundam Pilot. Though that does explain the gun you always carry with you. . ."  
  
"What can I say? Old habits die hard" Heero replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh you!" Serena exclaimed before punching him playfully in the arms.  
  
Heero caught her other arm in his hand before she hit him a second time. "Come on lets go tell the others, I'm sure they'll all be shocked when they here our news!" Serena stifled a giggle at what Heero said secretly picturing Duo and Wufei out cold on the floor from shock.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see their faces!" and with that the two lovers left Tokyo Park, headed for the west side of Tokyo were a certain Arabian had a mansion were all the pilots were staying. . .  
  
****  
  
Well I hope you liked it, it is officially finished though I might do a sequel if any one wants one. Flames are welcome, as long as they have a meaning to them. R&R Please!  
  
Raye. 


End file.
